The disclosure relates generally to integrity and availability of data, and more specifically, to data centers acting as back up service providers.
The backup of data is a day-to-day business for organizations and for private users; whereas most smartphone data is backed up in the cloud (often manufacturer driven backup services), the majority of companies and privately owned personal computer data is backed up locally. Enterprise IT organizations typically backup their mission-critical data within their own data center and often perform a media switch, e.g., backup to tape. Large enterprises might have a remote data center or backup location where the backup data will be transferred to. Private users often perform the backup locally to hard drives or NAS (network attached storage) systems, and in rare cases the backup of personal computer data may be directed to a remote location.